The Way Things Should Be
by Dreamer12888
Summary: ep. 14, Inuyasha tried to kiss Kagome, but she what if she never pushed him away? The story continues from there. Kagome is determined to get Kikyo to rest; Kagome will stop at nothing to heal Inuyasha's heart, no matter the cost. Rated T with M fluff. RR


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I'm just borrowing the characters so that I can write my own story.**

* * *

"Kaede are you sure that you are fine?" I said, fretting over her wounds. "Inuyasha seemed really concerned when he smelt your blood; why else do you think we're back so soon."

"Pay no mind child," Kaede grumped, "these are but flesh wounds." I ignored her and asked.

"How did this happen?" I continued to hover, making sure, for certain, that she was okay.

"A demon came and desiccated my sister's grave. She took her ashes and left nothing of her tomb." I gasped in horror, _who could do such a thing?_ I thought. "It was the demon Urasue that stole my sister's ashes, we must get them back." I sighed, no matter how injured she was Kaede always remained as stubborn as an ox.

"Then we're going with you." I stated, she tried to tell me otherwise but I silenced her. "You're in no condition to travel on your own," I stopped to make sure she was listening. "Besides, even if you weren't injured you said that you were powerless to stop Urasue. So, it's only logical that Inuyasha and I come along to aid you."

Kaede sighed in defeat, "I see child, and I guess I couldn't have stopped you from following." She got up and headed outside. "But, hurry and find Inuyasha, I want to leave immediately." I nodded to her as I ran past her to go find Inuyasha.

I spent the better part of the next half hour looking for Inuyasha, with no luck. Finally, I decided to go to the place where I was sure he'd be, the Bone Eater's Well. As I walked through the forest and came into the clearing, I saw him. He was leaning against the well and his body was facing in the direction of the Thousand-Year-Old-Sacred-Tree, the one that he'd been bound to by Kikyo's sacred arrow.

Since he was looking away from me, I took my time to study him, _What's wrong with him? He's been acting so strangely the past couple of days._ I continued to look at him and my eyes rested on his face, he was looking up at the sky.

My heart always ached in sound agony when he'd look up at the sky with such a profound expression. _He's thinking about Kikyo again_. I thought with a sigh. _Won't he ever get over her? _

I laughed silently to myself, how could Inuyasha ever return my feelings? I do look like Kikyo though. _I know I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it. Inuyasha was bound to a tree for 50 years, and betrayed by the woman who never returned his feelings. It's only inevitable that he'd still feel the same, for him the memories, of 50 years past, are still fresh._

"Come on Inuyasha let's go."

"Go where?" he huffed.

"You know, we have to go retrieve Kikyo's ashes." He just continued to scowl as stood before him. "Come on Inuyasha," I said resting next to him. "You have to feel sorry for her. I mean she died several decades ago; shouldn't you at least pity her?" An incredulous look rained across his face.

"Nothin' to ya," he snarled, "If you haven't forgotten, Kikyo and I are enemies, she betrayed me. Even though she died, Fate didn't let me off too easy, I can still feel the pain from the arrow she used to pierce my chest!"

"Inuyasha," I said gentling my voice, "but she died so long ago and…" I looked over at him and he averted his eyes. "Hey! Why don't you look at me when I talk to you?" I grabbed his hair and jerked his head so I could look at him. "You've been acting very weird lately, why can't you look me in the eye anymore?"

I looked daggers at him, as he paused, thinking about what I said. "It's nothing, it's obviously all in your head." He scoffed, and again, looked away from me.

"I know! It's the whole, I'm-the-reincarnation-of-Kikyo-and-I-look-like-her bit right? That's it! Isn't it? That's why you won't look at me! Right?" Inuyasha sighed, and he grabbed my hand, taking me by surprise.

"It's not," he said, "it's not like that." Then, he got this look in his eye, as he leaned toward me.

"Inuyasha?" I breathed, _What's he doing?_ I thought as his head came even closer to mine. I couldn't move, I don't think I even wanted to move, I just held my breath as Inuyasha's lips met mine.

I gasped softly, as he his lips deepened into a questioning kiss, he let go of my hand as he brought both of his arms around my back, to bring me closer to his lips.

Just by instinct, I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, burying my fingers in his soft, silver hair. He continued to kiss me with gentleness, but as I started to kiss him back, his tempo changed. His arms tightened around my waist as a slight moan escaped from his throat. The kiss, too, turned more forceful. It was as if he didn't want to let me go, like he never wanted to let this moment go, or to ever end, neither did I.

Eventually, we both had to come up for air and I was the one who broke away first, gasping for air. I looked over to Inuyasha; he was still staring at me as his chest heaved as he caught his breath. The look in his eyes, told me he was searching for something, as if he could read my soul just by studying my face.

Under his questing eyes, I blushed hundreds of different shades of red. Then, behind us, someone cleared their throat. In surprise, we jumped away from each other, both of us feeling guilty. My blush grew to an even deeper shade as I saw that it was Kaede who looked at us questioningly, but from her expression, I could tell that she really didn't want to know.

I turned away from the both of them, trying to gather my thoughts. _What just happened?_ I asked myself. I touched my lips; they were swollen from our kiss. _My first kiss!_ My blush grew even deeper. Kaede cleared her throat again and I looked from her to Inuyasha. As I stared at him, his face didn't betray anything. It was as if nothing had happened, as if our kiss never happened. Inuyasha was acting like his normal self.

That's when Inuyasha noticed that I was looking at him. "What're looking at?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I said waving his comment away. "I was just thinking of something stupid, that's all?" Inuyasha stared at me, he looked like he was going to say something, but Kaede spoke.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." She said, "I'm now ready to leave." We both stood and nodded at her as Kaede let her horse away. Inuyasha followed, leaving me there all by myself.

"Kagome," Shippo said. "You don't want to be left behind, do you?" I looked at Shippo and laughed, eager to leave I see.

I grabbed my bike and Shippo jumped into the front basket. "Ready to go?" I asked him, smiling. He nodded and seeing him smile back at me drove away all of thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo, at least for awhile it did.

* * *

**This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic. I mean can't Inuyasha be gentle and caring sometimes? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
